Y que nos quede lo absurdo
by Elysea
Summary: La vida tiene más de chiste que de poesía. — Chile/Argentina


• **disclaimer.** axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya | latin hetalia (argentina/chile) © rowein

• **&.** _so every morning I get off the train and start my 20 minute walk to work, and there's this guy who's always like 3 steps ahead of me and always beats me to the street corner bc I get stopped by the light and he passes it. but today I was ahead of him for the first time and he RUNS in front of me, turns around and goes "I've been winning for 2 months now, can't stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow." tmrw I swear i'm wearing running shoes to work. — _sarcastic-snowflake (/post/91352743913)

* * *

><p><em><strong>y que nos quede lo absurdo<strong>_

• • •

Hay quienes ven el cuadro de un campo y se quedan maravillados con el esplendor general del paisaje. Y hay otros —Manuel, por ejemplo— que descubren una abeja sobre los pétalos de esa flor chiquita que está en un rincón del lienzo y no pueden despegar la vista de ese detalle.

Las calles de Buenos Aires no tienen nada de paisaje cuando te empujan en las escaleras del subte para adelantar esos dos escalones que, en definitiva, no van a cambiar el hecho de que te acostaste tarde y no te sonó el despertador. Pero a Manuel le gusta considerarse poeta, aunque sea de medio pelo.

La realidad es que últimamente su cerebro tiene tanta inspiración como oxígeno sus pies, enclaustrados como están desde hace tres meses en unos malditos zapatos que nunca hubiera usado de no ser por que consiguó trabajo. Así que no cree que su cuasi vocación tenga la culpa de haberse vuelto repentinamente demasiado consciente de una cabeza rubia seis pasos delante de él, cinco días a la semana.

No es lo rubio lo que le llama la atención (si algo sobra en esa ciudad, precisamente son rubios), sino el hecho de que siempre consigue cruzar la avenida antes de que lo agarre el semáforo. En todo el tiempo que Manuel lleva viviendo allí, no hubo una sola vez que ese jodido semáforo le haya dado luz verde al llegar a la esquina.

No es que importe, porque seguramente el hecho de que el muñequito blanco frene la cuenta regresiva para ver pasar al rucio con la funda de la guitarra pintarrajeada de mensajes y dibujos en corrector tenía una explicación científica (con una de esas fórmulas físicas que Manuel nunca se molestó en aprender, _claramente_). Así que, reiteramos, no importa. Sería una ridiculez molestarse por una cosa semejante… Pero ya de por sí es ridículo haberse dado cuenta de un detalle como ese, así que Manuel se sentía en su total derecho a fruncir el ceño cada vez que avistaba esa colorida cabeza entre la multitud.

La buena noticia es que, después de un aproximado de dos meses (sí, Manuel lleva la cuenta; no por nada se consiguió un buen empleo), ese derecho se convirtió en una realidad que por poco lo abofetea hasta dejarle la cabeza giratoria; así de grande fue su impresión. Y es que un hombre —al que no le conoces más que la nuca— se vuelva parte de tu rutina, a tal punto que te resulta extraño salir un día de la boca del subte y no encontrarlo, ya es algo impresionante.

Verlo pasar como estrella fugaz por tu lado a mitad de cuadra, no tiene nombre. Manuel se detiene bruscamente, como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible y por la exclamación que se le escapa, cualquiera hubiera pensado que eso mismo le había pasado. Cualquiera menos el rucio, que se volteó a mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos más verdes que Manuel hubiera visto en su vida.

—¡Perdoname, flaco! —da un giro completo y comienza a caminar de espaldas, ajeno a la gente que lo mira con mala cara (porque ¿a qué loco se le ocurre correr por una avenida?)— Pero llevo dos meses ganando y ni loco voy a perder ahora. ¡Cuidate, hasta mañana!

El chico se apura a cruzar la calle a toda velocidad y cada uno de sus pasos equivale a un latido del corazón de Manuel. Hizo falta que una chica lo llevara por delante para recordarle que lo que se debe hacer en una avenida es caminar y aún así, lo único que atinó a hacer fue correrse a un costado para que la gente no le pasara por encima. Fue un momento tan absurdo que quería estar seguro de que el suelo bajo sus pies era real, cosa que si lo echaban del trabajo mañana, sería por una causa justificada y no un delirio de su parte.

Tal como Neruda escribió una oda a las papas fritas, Manuel lo haría en conmemoración a sus viejas zapatillas. Porque si la vida es una carrera, la suya ya tiene meta y todo empieza con el nombre de _él_.


End file.
